The subject invention relates to improvements in a portable tipper for dumping the contents of a trailer through the back opening of the trailer, such tippers being shown in assignee's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,548; 5,344,271; and 5,458,451. The tippers of each of those patents is characterized in including a towable elongated base frame, having a deck pivotally attached thereto onto which deck a trailer to be dumped may be backed. Actuators are provided for pivoting the deck about pivotal mounts at the rear end thereof so as to incline the trailer so that the contents thereof may be dumped from the back end of the trailer onto the ground for removal by other apparatus. While chutes have been provided on prior tippers to guide the material from the back of the trailer onto the ground surface, there is usually a certain amount of spillage of the material being dumped which falls upon the rear end of the deck, and which when the deck is tipped will spill onto the lower supporting frame. If not removed manually, which is a difficult and sometimes unpleasant activity due to the nature of the material being dumped, the spilled material can build up between the elevated deck and the underlying frame, which may hinder lowering of the deck completely so that the front end of the deck may be elevated several inches above the supporting base frame. If trailers are moved on or off the deck when it is in this position, the frame of the tipping deck can be permanently deformed or damage can be done to the supporting frame or the wheel axles for the base frame. Also spilled material may build up on the tipping deck beneath the wheels of trailers backed thereon which may cause the trailer to be elevated so far as to jump the backstop when it is backed onto the platform or when the platform is elevated to dump the trailer.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved trailer tipper construction having means for inhibiting the buildup of spilled material between the tipping deck and the trailer frame wheels.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter.